


This World of Ours

by SketchyProxy



Category: KER Productions, Original Work
Genre: APX, Aliens, Corruption, Dark, Dimension Travel, EPF, Friends to Lovers, Future, Human Experimentation, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Polyamorous Character, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyProxy/pseuds/SketchyProxy
Summary: In the year 4025, Celeste and Hopi, more commonly known as Agent C and Agent H, are two of the EPF's best agents. Being given the ability to travel through space and time, the two of them are tasked with one of the most simple jobs. Keep the time space continuum stable and fix any rips or alterations in time and space. Sounds easier said then done huh?





	

A summer sun beat overhead causing many people to retreat inside to the safety of any air conditioned building or home they could. Even though the temperatures were unbearable for humans, most species that resided among the population of humans enjoyed the blistering heat. A tall dusty-purple Nicolite stood peering out the window, her particular species enjoyed the hot weather, and she was a little devastated that she couldn’t be outside to enjoy the nice warm weather. A small sigh escaped her mouth, her posture becoming slouched as she stared out the window, she could just feel the heat radiating off the windows, drawing her closer.

“Coffee girl!” A sharp hiss sounded snapping the alien out of her thoughts, she glanced back at the figure of an olive haired woman with sharp stern features. The alien quickly straightened up at the sight of a higher up, quickly clearing her throat before speaking. “Yes ma’am?” She questioned her ears pressed back as she stared at the woman. The lady let out a small groan as she placed a hand to her head, “You are still on the clock for two more hours, stop daydreaming and get back to work” She replies her eyes narrowing before she carefully steps away from the young creature. The alien let her ears droop at the scolding and she let her posture slouch in an almost defeated manor.

Why had she even accepted this internship, this wasn’t what she had gone to college for. Let alone she didn’t even want to be a coffee girl, some days she wondered why she even got out of bed in the mornings. She groaned and carefully trudged through the halls of the facility, almost seven months ago she had been hired as an intern for a powerful facility by the name of the EPF. She had originally applied so she could use the funds and extensive laboratories in the facility to continue her studies over genetic splicing, but so far that seemed like a dream that wasn’t ever going to get met. Gladly, she only had five more months of her contract till she could end her internship and leave this living Hell of a job.

Even if she did stay here the Nicolite realized that it would just be a rough climb through the job ladder as she tried to get to her desired position. Then again, how long would that actually take. Two years, no that’s just wistful dreaming. “Hopi, what are you doing?” A stern voice snapped causing the young alien to freeze. She prayed it wasn’t that olive haired superior again she wasn’t in the mood to get chewed out. Hopi carefully glanced over her shoulder at a figure slowly approaching her, surprisingly it wasn’t the olive haired woman, but instead a younger looking man with bright yellow hair. “Oh hey Jeremy” Hopi mumbled letting herself relax once again knowing she was no longer in trouble.

“What are you doing down this way, aren’t you supposed to be getting Agent J her evening coffee brewing?” The young man questioned arching an eyebrow, a small groan rose up in Hopi’s voice as she rolled her eyes. Jeremy had been her first real ‘friend’ while she had been working here, she used the term friend very lightly especially since they only met because she had dumped a batch of coffee on him, and he surprisingly hadn’t yelled at her. He was kind of her living breathing memo pad that kept her on top of all of her tasks throughout the office building, and as hard as he tried, he also tried to keep her out of trouble. “I-I was just about to do that!” Hopi exclaimed as she straightened up and quickly edged past her co-worker hoping not to get another long rant of responsibility and keeping up with all your work.

A small groan resonated from her throat, “Right then, Get J her coffee and then head home for the night, sounds like a plan” she mumbled carefully slipping into the break room to brew up a batch specifically for the agent, she must be working another long night. She carefully turned on the pot, her fingers trailing over the words carved into the side of the machine, “I don’t understand why you have a name” She grumbled peering at the words on the side reading ‘Isaiah’. She carefully filled up the water supply once again before waiting for the the pot to brew. She carefully leaned herself up against the counter peering into drawers noting how low the coffee supply was, she’d have to restock the supply tomorrow morning when she got in. It wasn’t worth stocking tonight especially since the only people who were here late were J and the head scientist of the facility.

A couple people sauntered in and out of the break room taking their lunches that they stored in the fridge, or just grabbing a couple drinks before heading on their way. A couple gave small hellos to each other and carefully nodded a hello in acknowledgement towards Hopi before heading on. The young alien let out a small sigh stretching as finally the last dark drop of coffee dripped into the pot, she carefully grasped onto the handle and sauntered out of the break room heading towards the main sector of the facility. An odd silence seemed to engulf the facility as many people got ready to head home. She paused before a large glass door, most of the walls had turned from cement to a thick glass revealing a large control room filled with rows upon rows of computers.

The young alien carefully pulled out her ID before placing it on the scan, the glass door swinging open as Hopi sauntered into the control room. Her eyes glanced over the almost empty control room before they landed on a lone figure sitting at her computer. She sauntered over to the young woman as she examined the agent sitting at the computer. She had white hair that was unkempt and looked like she had just gotten up and gone without even running a comb through it. “Um Ma’am?” Hopi piped up as she paused by her desk not really sure if she should just put the pot down, or did she want it somewhere specific. The agent slowly lifted her head turning to look at the young alien, a stern frown crossing her features.

Hopi glanced over her a second or two examining the messy loose outfit composed of pajama bottoms and an oversized sweater, she had dark bags under her eyes. Hopi’s eyes locked with her’s staring at her hazel eyes, noting the purple ring around her pupil. A grunt quickly snapped her out of her thoughts before seeing the agent had turned back to her work. The agent was pointing at a little hot plate sitting near the back of her desk, Hopi arched an eyebrow at the little hot plate finding the idea ingenious. She carefully placed the pot of coffee on the hot plate before taking a step away from the desk, “Have a nice evening ma’am” She mumbled quietly before turning on her heels heading back towards the door no response followed making the young alien even more uncomfortable with the situation.

“Well that was strange” Hopi mumbled to herself as she finally slipped out of the control room, her eyes glancing back towards the young woman still sitting alone at her desk. At this point the agent had already poured herself a fresh cup of coffee and was already sipping at her mug. Hopi let out a small groan before trudging through the halls as she made her round one more time, mentally running over trying to pinpoint anything she missed for the day. She carefully shrugged it off before she quickly clocked out, heading towards the exit of the building. She was just so excited to head home and sleep, “Just five more months” she reminded herself as she stepped out of the office building and trudged down the sidewalk.

Her gaze turned upwards as she watched cars hover overhead and zoom on by spewing exhaust from their tail pipes. Many people sauntered down the streets, waving and giving their greetings to familiar faces. Hopi’s ears pressed back and she quickly lowered her head seeing a group of her own species across the way, accompanied by a few other species she couldn’t quite identify at the quick glance. Her eyes quickly caught a couple brighter colored creatures of a different species, she smiled and waved at them before carefully rounding the corner. Gladly her apartment wasn’t too far from her facility she worked for, and was only about a ten minute walk to and from work. She slowed her pace as she approached a red brick set of apartments that seemed to stretch upwards to unbelievable heights.

She carefully sauntered into the main area of the building before making her way to the stairs. Gladly her little house was only on the 6th floor so she didn’t have to high to climb. She glanced down each hall wondering if any of the regular residents of the apartment buildings were out tonight. By the looks of it, no one was, they must still be out at work or already turned in early either way she was glad no one was out to stop her. She really wasn’t in the mood to force a smile and pretend to be chipper and content this evening. She finally reached her floor before sauntering towards her home, she finally reached her room 613. She pulled her keys out of her pocket before pushing her way into the confined room, it was big enough for the lone young woman, but the downside of not being able to have company over did kind of bum her out somedays.

She let out a groan as she collapsed down onto her bed, and let out a long sigh before closing her eyes letting her body relax into the comfort of the soft plush fabric covering her bed. The only good thing about this tiny room was how comfortable the mattresses were, she was just glad they weren’t those awful spring mattresses. She could feel the fatigue of the busy day start to overcome her, her eyelids became heavy and she slowly drifted off into dreamland.

Hopi figured she probably could have slept late into following day if it hadn’t been for the screeching from her alarm clock. She groaned glinting open her eyes before looking at the bright red words at the clock; 5:20. “Another day” She mumbled before pushing herself up before slipping off the bed slowly grabbing a new clean change of clothes before heading into her bathroom. She took a quick cold shower to wake herself up, before getting dressed and brushing her teeth. She carefully pulled her messy bed head back into a loose ponytail not bothering to really do anything with it, she sauntered back into the main area of her room grabbing her keys before heading for the door. She flicked the lights off and headed out of the little house before heading down the hall making her way back towards the EPF facility for another grueling day of work.

The streets and sidewalks were almost dead quiet as Hopi made her way towards work, like most days when she worked the early mornings she stopped by the local bakery and picked up a couple bagels and pastries to eat while she was working this morning. She gave the older lady that owned the little bakery a warm smile and thanked her before turning and heading out sauntering down the block seeing as the facility came into sight. She sighed pushing her way through the glass doors and perked up listening for any sign of other employees, it sounded mostly empty besides the light clacking of keys echoing through the empty halls. Even though she hated working the early shift she enjoyed the peace and quiet since a lot of people didn’t start coming in till a little later along. Most of the higher ups were probably here, and most likely Agent J was still here.

At the thought of the white haired agent Hopi quickly straightened up remembering she had to restock the coffee supply for the day. She let out a small groan before trudging towards the stairs, tucking the little package of pastries under her arm. She’d just eat while she was trying to find the container of coffee pods, the superiors often put them on the highest shelf just to keep Agent J from hoarding them all for herself. She ascended up towards the 7th floor of the little facility, the top couple floors were mainly focused around storage, as well as farther up the more dangerous laboratories resided. It was a smart idea keeping the laboratories so far away from the office sections of the facility especially since if anything happened at least it would only damage the laboratories and probably the upper storage systems.

She trekked into one of the large storage rooms and sighed weaving her way through shelves upon shelves of metals, foods, and other things. She sighed coming to a stop in front of the shelf where most of the coffee supplies were such as: Sugar, creamer, replacement coffee pots, and finally on the top shelf was the boxes of coffee pods. A small groan resonated from the young alien as she slouched at the sight, well she could see why they kept it up so high, especially since the agent she saw yesterday wouldn’t have been able to reach up to the top shelf anyways. The alien sighed and smoothed back her hair before pushing herself up onto her tiptoes grasping onto to bottom of the box and carefully pulled it down from the shelf before gently placing it down on the ground before her.

She hummed starting to gather up a couple of the creamers and sugars knowing it would be better to overstock than understock. As she paused her eyes trailing over the shelves wondering what else she should grab, a low beep swelled up in the air. Her ears perked up slightly as she peered around the corner of the other shelves. What in the world was that? Was that something upstairs? She wondered before sauntering deeper into the storage room her ears perked up at the noise, as she got farther to the back of the storage room her eyes landed on a silver tube shaped preservation chamber. She arched an eyebrow curiously before slowly sauntering towards the odd contraption.

It looked old, almost a little too old to be from this century. Hopi paused in front of the preservation chamber before carefully clearing away the dust and frost that had blocked most the view from the inside. Hopi yelped and stumbled backwards her eyes meeting the blank pale face of what appeared to be a frozen human, she hadn’t really expected there to have been anyone actually inside the chamber. She gulped her pupils dilating at the sight as she carefully backed away stumbling into the shelf behind her. The beeping started to grow louder as a light perched on top of the preservation chamber started to flash a dull red color every few minutes. Had she accidentally triggered a security system, was this thing going to explode? She was starting to panic at the possibility before the beeping stopped and the flashing light paused.

A gurgling noise sounded as the odd sludge like liquid started to drain from the bottom of the chamber, as it finally finished the door of the chamber swung open letting the person sealed inside collapse to the tiled floor below. Hopi’s eyes widened at the sight of the young woman before her a nervous look crossing her features, what was that thing? It looked human, but nowadays it was hard to tell if this thing was dangerous, especially since why else would this thing be in the back of a storage room in a preservation chamber. A cough sputtered from the creature as the small humanoid slowly pushed herself up off the ground.

The creature was thin, her ribs showing through thin skin that barely seemed to cover the young woman. Every inch of her exposed body looked as if she hadn’t eaten in a hundred years, and she was surrounded by long black hair that seemed to fan itself around her body and floor. She looked almost helpless, like a newborn infant, Hopi grit her teeth slowly creeping towards the newly emerged creature. The ebony haired woman slowly lifted her gaze from the floor before looking around the contents of the room she was in before her eyes slowly came to rest onto Hopi. The young woman’s eyes dilated as she let out a gasp before quickly scurrying back into the safety of the empty chamber.

Hopi opened her mouth surprised by the sudden response from the human, her eyes locked with the humans seeing fear fill her golden eyes. Hopi grit her teeth as she realized this human didn’t have a different colored ring around her eyes… She was a real human. She slowly brought up her hands as she cautiously crept forward towards the preservation chamber. “H-hi there” she mumbled before slowly settling herself down onto the ground before the preservation chamber. The young ebony haired woman’s chest rose and fell as she stared at Hopi before gritting her teeth, “It’s okay… I promise I won’t hurt you” Hopi reassure with a small warm smile crossing her features. She slowly pulled out the little paper bag of pastries from under her arm figuring this would be a good enough time as any to eat. Especially since she could wait out this human’s stress till she was comfortable to come out, she pulled out one of the bagels she had before taking a couple bites of it.

The young human stared at Hopi for a couple minutes, her eyes flicking towards the bagel before her stomach growled, quietly echoing through the storage room. Hopi cracked a small smile before her eyes carefully trailed up towards the young woman, “You want some?” She questions holding out the bag towards the fragile looking figure. The human glanced up at her cautiously before licking her lips and carefully pulled out a bagel of her own taking a couple bites. She let out a content groan before quickly scarfing down the rest of the bagel, she snatched the brown bag away from Hopi pulling out a couple more of the pastries before starting to scarf down the rest of the things Hopi had bought earlier.

“Well… I guess you haven’t eaten in a long while” Hopi mumbled with a small chuckle before slowly finishing off her bagel a little disappointed she wasn’t able to have any of the other delicious things she had bought at the bakery. The young ebony haired woman slowly crept closer towards the young alien before seating herself a couple feet away. Hopi cautiously lifted her hand before holding it out towards the woman before her as she tried hard to not freak the already skittish human out anymore. “My name is Hopi” she replied cracking a bright smile waiting for the human’s response. An awkward silence fell over the two before the human nervously brought her hand towards Hopi’s before carefully clutching onto it giving her a firm shake. “I’m Celeste” she finally answered a sheepish smile crossing her features as she stared up at the creature sitting before her.

An oddly comfortable silence fell over the duo as they sat there, eyes pouring into each others as if trying to pinpoint a flaw in the other creature that would soon lead one of them to awake from this dream. In all honesty if this was a dream, Hopi didn't want to wake up, but soon the silence was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps and frantic voices, “She wasn't supposed to awake for another week, Agent K isn't even back from her mission yet, this ruins everything!” A voice exclaimed as the sound of footsteps started to draw closer to the duo, before Hopi could even figure out anything to say or do a voice interrupted her thoughts, “Agent G it will be fine, she's probably disoriented and no one has made their impression on her, it will all be fi-” at that moment two figures rounded the corner. One was a taller mall with pale blue hair and eyes hidden behind thick glasses, the other was an older looking woman with dark purple hair and darker skin than her companion, the duo stood there staring at the scene before them. “Uh, Seems I spoke too soon”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my original series that I will be posting up, this series has no real update dates set in stone, but all I know is that whenever I do finish a chapter I will post them up on Friday's. So I hope you enjoy this first little sneak peak into This World of Ours.


End file.
